A Different Ending
by The Astronomer Brony
Summary: When Bill was erased from Stan's mind, he wasn't killed. He was sent back to his home dimension, where he was locked up and tortured for his failure. But one person saved him, and now he's on a course for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper sat with his head leaning against the wall. His eyes itched from the salty dried tears that clung to their edges. He was sitting in his old attic bedroom that he and his sister had called home for the last summer. And for the foreseeable future, seeing as how they were starting at Gravity Falls high in a few weeks. It was dark, but Dipper didn't notice. He could feel the music pulsating from below him more than he could hear it. He sighed. Another one of his sister's stupid parties. He loved his sister more than anything else, but she had quite a bad party addiction. It seemed like everyone in the town had shown up tonight. Everyone except himself and the one person he really wanted to see. Feeling tears prick at his eyes again, he forced them shut and leaned back against the wall, slipping into blackness.  
-0-0-0-  
"Pine Tree?" 

Dipper blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the bright light. He gasped and took a step back. He saw Bill, or, what he thought was Bill huddled on the floor. He wasn't the triangle Dipper was used to. He was a human, with golden and black hair atop a tan face with golden freckles. His hair swept over one eye and he was wearing a light golden wrap that hung around his broad shoulders. It draped to his torso, where Dipper could just make out a few scars before his wandering eyes were stopped by a pair of loose pants that matched his shirt.

But something was wrong. Dipper could feel it in the air. He could hear it in Bills voice and see it in the one visible eye. Then he noticed them. Fine blue chains that ran from somewhere in the distance to around Bills ankles, wrists, and throat. Bill was being held prisoner. Dipper was t sure why he felt sorry for the demon, but he did. He took a brave step forward. 

"Bill? What happened to you? Why are you here? Why are you in my mind again!?" He yelled, concern melting into anger. That was just it. Bill was playing another stupid game. Dipper felt like he was going to kick the dream god right in his face, but stopped short. He heard something, a small tinkling sound. It was getting closer. Bill let out a sob and curled into a ball as the blue chains began to vibrate. Dipper took a step forward, but was blown back as Bill screamed in agony, a thousand tiny sparks flying around his body, making him glow an ethereal blue. The zapping went on for a few more seconds before stopping suddenly. The chains fell, lifeless once more, but Bill continued to shake. Lightning patterned scars were zig zagging across his back, arms, and legs. Dippers heart clenched. He kneeled next the the shuddering mass and flipped him so they could look eye to eye. 

"Bill what happened?" He asked, the concern he had felt earlier returning in full force. Bill just looked at him through a watery eye and shook his head. "Bill" said Dipper, more forcefully, grabbing him by the shoulder. "What is happening?" 

"W-When I was erased from your uncle's mind, I wasn't killed. I-I was sent back here. My home dimension. The ones who made me take over your world, they knew I had failed. I've been locked up in here for months. Every time I get shocked, it's a little bit stronger from the last time" he explained shakily. He suddenly lunged at Dipper, grabbing his shoulders. "Please Pine Tree! I can't be locked up in here for all of eternity! I'm sorry! Please help me-" he cried as the collar around his throat tightened. Bill gasped and started convulsing, bloodshot eyes rolling back into his head. His face started to take on a blue hue. 

"Stop!" Shouted Dipper, jumping for Bill, trying to pry away the collar. The moment his hands made contact with it, it blew apart into fine particles of blue dust. Bill gasped for air, rolling onto his side, coughing and spluttering. Alarms blared from far off. 

"Bill what's happening!?" Cried Dipper, panicking. Bill shakily raised a hand and muttered a few words, blue flames erupting from his palm and engulfing the both of them in a world of blue.  
-0-0-0-  
Dipper gasped and sat up, sweat covering his face. The room was completely dark, and he let out a sigh. A dream. It had all been a dream. Or, that's what he thought until he heard a ragged breathing in the room next to him. He stood quickly and felt around the walls for a switch. When he finally turned the lights on, it took all he had in him to not scream. Bill, the bill from his dream, was sprawled on the ground next to him. Blood poured from wounds on his back and his arms, and was trickling out his mouth. For a moment Dipper feared he was dead, but he could still hear the breathing, and though it was inconsistent, it was there. He glanced at a clock. It was only 8:30. There was no chance of someone disturbing him for a few more hours, even his sister. He sighed again and felt his pulse return to normal. Then he remembered the god that was bleeding out all over his floor. He ran to his bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. He carefully bandaged the smaller wounds, cleaning the larger ones before wrapping them up as well. Bills eye fluttered open just as Dipper finished cleaning a large cut on his back. He flailed about, throwing Dipper off of him and against a wall. He stood, blue flames licking up his arms and legs. 

"P-Pine Tree!?" He sputtered, all anger (and flames) leaving him. Dipper groaned and arched his back, a little bit of blood falling from his hair down his cheek. Bill was in front of him in a flash, picking him up with little difficulty, even though they were the same size. "Oh no, are you okay?" He asked hastily, wiping at the blood with a shaking hand. Dipper brushed him off and shoved him slightly away. He crouched in front of the first aid kit and pulled out a cotton swab, missing his cut by a few inches.  
"H-here, let me" said Bill tentatively, grabbing the cotton swab and gently cleaning the cut. And Dipper let him.

 **A/N: New story! I posted a different GF fic a while back, but really hated it. And I'm much happier with this one. Please favorite, follow, or review! Thanks so much guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what exactly did happen?" Asked Dipper. The thought ran through his head for the hundredth time that hour that he was sitting in his bedroom sharing a soda with a fourth dimensional dream demon who had tried to take over the world. Bill groaned and popped his back before answering. 

"Okay, so I was in Stan's mind. Your uncle Ford erased me, but didn't kill me. He just sent me back to my home dimension. My, ehrm-family- knew I had failed. And that's big in the demon realm. We don't fail. But I did, so I was locked up. Every few hours they pumped stronger and stronger electricity through the chains. Into me..." Bill trailed, fingers brushing one of the scars that trailed the length of his arm. Dipper thought he saw a tear glisten in his eye. He leaned forward and, not knowing what else to do, took the demons hand in his own. Bill didn't look at him, just took a deep breath and kept talking. "But they made a mistake. They forgot what realm I rule over" 

"Dreams?" 

"No, Pinetree. I rule the entire mind. They didn't count on anyone reaching me through the mindscape. They shut off my powers, but couldn't break the mental connection. Then you came and, yeah"  
The two sat in awkward silence, Bill running the pad of his thumb over the palm of Dippers hand. 

"Anyways," he snapped, punctuating his words by standing swiftly. Dipper scrambled to do the same, part of him slightly disappointed to find himself an inch shorter than the demon.

"Time for me to go" he said, snapping. A door appeared against the wall that usually went outside. 

"G-go?" Squeaked Dipper. Bill turned and looked at him, a small smile playing his lips. "Go?" Asked Dipper again, making his voice a bit deeper. Bill chuckled slightly. 

"Yes, PineTree. Did you really expect me to just hide here? To not get revenge? Really, and I thought you were smart" he said, gracefully stretching a leg. Dipper flushed angrily. He could feel the heat burning in his stomach, moving its way up his shoulders. 

"No, you aren't just going" he growled. That got Bills attention. He turned and watched the young boy burn with anger. "I saved your life, and I don't even get a thank you!? Or how about a sorry for trying to take over the world? For trapping my sister in a bubble? For torturing my uncle? For almost destroying Stan's mind!?" He shouted at the dream demon. Bill looked at his hands and snapped, the door behind him disappearing. He sighed and sat down again, resting his head against the side of Dippers bed. Dipper did the same, leaning against Mabel's bed. Bill sighed again and put his head in his hands. Dipper stared at the top of his head expectantly. Finally Bill rolled his eye up to look at Dipper. 

"Do you think I did all of that because I wanted to?"  
Dipper didn't respond. 

"I didn't. My 'family' made me. The council commanded me to do it. If I could just live a nice, happy life, I would gladly. But I can't because of who I am. I'm their- their pawn" he spat, a bit of blue starting to flicker around him, anger blazing in his eye. Dipper scooted away, which Bill took note of. He realized what was happening and forced himself calm. 

"So I'm getting revenge" he said matter of factly. At this dipper shot up, craning himself over the demon. 

"You are not! What, do you want to get yourself killed!? Didn't you say there was an entire council of them?" 

"Why do you care?" Bill snapped at him, standing as well, showing off his extra inch of height. But Dipper didn't back down. 

"Because I care about you, you ignorant prick!" Cried Dipper, face burning. He felt tears prick at his eyes again, but forced them back. A small victory. Bill appeared shocked, a bit of pink creeping up his bronze neck. Dipper sighed and sat again, burying his face in his arms. 

"You know what? I don't care. You're right. Just go" he mumbled into them. It took everything in him not to shriek when he felt Bills arms wrap around him. Instead he jumped, causing the top of his head to bash into Bills jaw. They simultaneously groaned, dipper rubbing his head, Bill his jaw. After a moment, Bill took Dippers hands in his own, staring him deep in the eye. 

"Pine Tree," he lifted Dippers hand to his mouth, leaving a kiss on its back. "Dipper," he did the same to Dippers other hand. Dipper was burning up. 

"I didn't realize you felt-" he was cut off by Dipper standing suddenly. 

"I don't" he said firmly, not meeting His eye, not sure if he could withstand Bill's hurt expression. So instead he stared angrily at the wall, eyes gleaming in the dark. Bill cleared his throat. 

"Dipper," he said in the most serious tone he had ever heard Bill take. "I'm sorry" he said, emphasizing the last word. Dipper didn't look up. 

"I get it Bill, and I do like you, but I can't just, just-" 

"I get it" Bill took his hand, squeezing lightly. Dipper looked thankful. "But I'm not giving up on my revenge. Even if it does kill me, it'll be better than now. Either I win and I'm free, or they win and I'm free. It's a win win, Pine Tree"  
Dipper still didn't look up. He sighed and nodded. 

"You know..." Bill trailed, holding a palm upwards. "I could use a partner..."  
Dippers head snapped up, face serious but excited. Then the excitement died and he lowered his head again. 

"I can't help" he lamented, shaking his head. Bill grinned and crouched in front of him, lifting his chin with a finger. 

"Pine Tree, you seem to forget that I am a god. I can do things thought to be undo able with so much ease its funny. In case you're wondering, no, I can't make you a god, but I can make you a Mage"  
Dippers head snapped up again, face trying to lift into a smile. 

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously"

 **A/N: Chapter two! Yay! Thanks for the support guys!**

 **Guest: Thanks! It means a lot!**

 **Snowflake: Thanks so much! That really helps support me.**

 **billdip hater: It's meant to be out of character. That's the entire point. Where I can take the characters and write them how I want to, not how the creators of GF would, for me that's why I write fanfiction!**


	3. Stone Rings

Dipper walked through the forest surrounding the shack. It was dark out, and he jumped at every small sound. It had been a week since he had last seen Bill. After Bill had explained the process of making Dipper a Mage, he had been forced to leave. Mabel's party had just ended, and he left Dipper instructions to not enter the forest at all until the next week, and to do so at night. Dipper had snuck out after everyone else was asleep. There was a close call with Waddles, but thank god pigs can't see in the dark. Finally Dipper made a final left turn and entered a clearing. Large rocks towered over him, covering the circumference of the area. Dipper crossed to one and traced a hand over the runes covering it. They lit up a bright blue under his touch and what sounded like a small explosion went off behind him. 

"Pine tree" 

Dipper didn't need to turn to know that the fourth dimensional dream-demon would be floating behind him. 

"Bill" 

"Glad you finally showed up" he snarked from behind him. Dipper turned, scowling. 

"You're the one who told me to be here at night. And this deep into the forest, no le-" he stopped short, the demons smirk floating just inches away, his golden eye glittering with mirth. 

"Wh-what the hell!? Get away!" He sputtered, shoving Bill roughly. Bill laughed and changed his position mid fall, and instead floated a few feet above the ground. He pouted a bit, crossing his long legs. 

"And here I was hoping I'd get a kiss"  
Dipper scowled harder, staring Bill right in the eye. He felt a bit of the old hatred for Bill return, and gritted his teeth. 

"Do you want my help or not?" He huffed, closing his eyes. He was too tired for this right now. Bill smirked again. 

"I think I would be helping you, Pinetree. After all, what would you be..." He leaned forward and placed a finger under Dippers chin, lifting it, forcing him to look at his cruel smirk.  
"Without me?" 

Dipper's pupils dilated in fear and malice, and he shoved Bill again, this time causing him to fall and roll backwards, hitting one of the stones. Dipper turned and trudged out, ignoring Bill's calls behind him. 

"Deal with your own demon council!" He yelled back, continuing on, face still burning with heat. The calls behind him stopped, leaving him back to the eerie silence he had suffered on his way there. A branch snapped on his right and he cut to his left, heart pumping violently.

He stumbled on a rock and fell back. He heard a growl to his left, and looked up into the glowing eyes of a harpy. Dipper shook and tried to push himself up, but she laughed and lunged forward, digging her talons into his chest. Dipper screamed as he was lifted off of the ground by her powerful wings. A bit of blood trickled from his mouth. The harpy screeched and lifted him higher, tossing him in the air only to be caught by a second harpy, talons digging deep into his shoulder blades. He was tossed back and forth over and over again, new wounds opening every time. He was feeling dizzy and light headed, bits of black appearing in his vision. 

"Pinetree!" 

Dipper heard the sound from far off. Just then, one of the harpies, the one holding him, burst into blue flames. She screeched and fell to the earth, dropping Dipper. The other harpy lunged forward and grabbed him, pulling him painfully out of a nose dive. A moment later, that harpy was also covered in blue flames. Dipper saw the earth hurtling at him once again and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. It didn't come. Instead he felt two strong arms wrapping around him. His brain could barely register this, though. The pain he was feeling was excruciating, blinding out every other feeling. 

"Oh god Pinetree" he heard, again from far off. He had just enough strength to crawl slightly to his right and throw up on the dirt ground of the forest. He felt a light hand on his back and just barely saw blood pouring down his arms before he was enveloped in a world of black.  
0-0-0 

"Pin- Dipper, are you okay?"  
These were the first things Dipper heard. He felt a cool hand brush the hair off of his sweaty forehead. All Dipper could manage was a groan. It felt like his entire skeleton was on fire. He cracked open one of his eyes and panted for the cool air of the forest. Bill was leaning over him, features twisted with worry. 

"Water" he croaked, throat feeling like sand paper. Bill snapped, a small glass of ice water appearing in his hand. He gently lifted Dipper into a half seated position and held the water to his lips. He sucked it down, almost choking on one of the ice cubes in the process. He sighed and lied back, closing his eyes again. Bill ran the pad of his thumb in the curve of Dippers cheek. 

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"  
He was cut off by Dipper raising a hand and grasping Bills in his own, pulling it down and giving it a kiss. Bills cheeks glowed golden, but he didn't pull back. Instead he just stayed silent, brushing back Dippers curls with his free hand, and knowing completely that he would do whatever it took to defend and protect his Pine tree.

His Dipper.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys liked the awfully rushed chapter. Ugh, it's so bad, I'm sorry.**

Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead: **Thanks so much! It means so much knowing that I helped change your opinion! Come to the dark side!**

Kawaiisylveon: **Aww thanks! That's really kind, and knowing you guys will defend me fills me with determination!**

Guest: **Thanks for the help! I actually had to google OOC when I first found it, so that was a bit awkward…**


	4. Mage

Dipper's first sensation to return was his nervous system screaming in agony.  
He faintly felt a breeze on his face and twitched his nose. His eye cracked open and looked at the familiar attic ceiling. He tried to take a deep breath and coughed. His lungs and ribs were aching. 

"You awake, Bro-Bro?" He heard. His eyes slowly focused on his sister hanging over him. Her face looked worried. 

"Dandy" he said sarcastically, trying to sit up. He felt his back pop and fell back against the bed. Mabel stifled a laugh and gently helped him down a glass of lukewarm water. He finished it off with a satisfied 'aaah'. Mabel prodded him over and sat down on the bed next to him. She sighed. 

"Dipper, what happened?"  
Dipper squirmed a bit uncomfortably. 

"I was sitting outside doing homework, and...Someone...they walked out of the woods carrying you, and saw me and just sort of dropped you on to my blanket" 

"What did they look like?" Dipper asked, already fearing the answer. Mabel sighed again. 

"It was a guy a little taller than you. He had black and yellow hair, but the yellow part was covering his eye. The other one was, like, golden. He was wearing some type of whitish wrap that hung to his tummy. He was really pretty"  
Dipper clenched his fist. 

"And?" 

"Well, he looked really really worried, and just said "I've done all I can. What he needs now is rest" and then he left"  
He clenched his eyes shut. 

"Anything else?" 

"No...Oh! Wait! He handed me this!"  
She practically rolled off of the bed and scrambled to her dresser. She pulled something out and ran back. She held up a beautiful pendant with a polished blue and green gem. It had a bright and shining golden streak. He could feel the magic. 

"I-I think it's for you" 

Dipper took it in his hands and examined it. On the back was carved one word.  
Mage.  
Dippers heart beat faster and he clenched the pendant in his fist before tying it around his neck. Instantly he felt it. A wave of energy tingling through his body. He felt _powerful._  
It felt like he could take on an army and win. Mabel watched him expectantly. 

"What?" He asked thickly.  
Mabel groaned. 

"What happened!? And I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!" 

"Okay okay. But you have to promise me somethin-" 

"Anything!" She burst out. 

"Everything that I tells you stays between us. No telling Candy or Grenda. And especially not Stan or Ford!"  
Mabel nodded vigorously.  
Dipper sighed. 

"So I was in the woods, and I got attacked by a pair of harpies"  
Mabel gasped dramatically. She put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. 

"Why were you in the woods?" She asked, voice slightly muffled.  
He sighed again. 

"Bill is back-"  
Mabel shot to her feet, but Dipper cut her off. 

"And he's good now! He didn't want to do everything that he did. There's a whole demon council! He's their slave, and they made him. When he failed they locked him up and were torturing him. He broke free and he needs my help to get revenge"  
Mabel held very still, staring at the floor. 

"How did he get free?" 

"What?"  
Mabel clenched her fists and glared daggers at her brother. 

"How did he get free?" She repeated tensely. Dipper swallowed, throat going dry. 

"I-I got him out..." Dipper murmured, staring at the wall. He could feel his sisters gaze practically burning a hole in the back of his head. 

"Why would you do that!? You know what he's capable of! Dipper, he could've killed you!" 

"But he didn't!" 

Mabel opened her mouth to retaliate, but they heard the back door of the shack open and slam shut again, followed closely by heavy footfalls. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. The Stan's were home.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys liked! Thank you so so much for 1,000+ views! It means so much. Please review!**


End file.
